Hangman
by a hetalian potato
Summary: Antonio finds a smart way to propose to his feisty Italian. Enjoy!


**Hangman**  
**Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz**

* * *

Antonio sighed happily as he gazed at a ring in a black velvet box. He had bought it earlier to propose to his lover Lovino. They had been dating for over 3 years now and Antonio just had to make Lovino all his. He slipped the ring inside his pocket and patted the pouch continuously, almost afraid that it will vanish into thin air.

The man took about five hours choosing the ring and only decided after one of his friends got agitated and randomly pointed to a ring in a fury of frustration. The ring he pointed to actually turned out to be quite beautiful. It was a simple gold band with a peridot gem adorned in the middle. Two small diamonds accompanied the peridot on the side and it was perfect to give to his lover.

Lovino had confusing eyes that could be amber one minute and green the next. Sometimes, under the sunlight, both colours were perfectly melded in his affectionate orbs. Antonio laughed; if he said those words aloud to his lover, he would probably be punched in the gut for being sappy. His Lovi was so cute!

He hummed as he walked home from work; a café owner. It was already seven o'clock and he was sure his little Italian was whooping up something delicious in the kitchen. Lovino owned his own fashion line, named 'Devils and Angels' but damn he cook like a pro Italian chef.

Antonio made his way inside Lovino and his house. Slipping off his boots, he quietly closed the door. He planned to surprise his lover from behind, and proceeded to tiptoe in the kitchen.

Lovino was singing while swaying his hips side to side. He stirred the food in a pot at what Antonio assumed was pasta from the smell.

"Well open up you mind and see like me, open up you plans and dang your free~"

Lovino sang in his mesmerizing voice that only Antonio seemed to love. His voice was deep, rich and soothing. Sure Feliciano had an amazing voice as well but his was too high for Antonio's liking.

Antonio crept up on Lovino and slipped his tan muscle arms around the younger mans waist. The fashion designer groaned.

"Get off Toni" he protested, though his body seemed to be enjoying the small kisses his lover was placing all over his neck.

"I'm home beautiful" Antonio replied, pulling Lovino closer to him and twisting his head to plant a kiss on the soft lips he loved so much.

Lovino kissed back and turned his body so that he was fully facing his boyfriend. He wrapped his delicate but strong arms around Antonio's neck and slipped his tongue in. The two was entangled in a passionate kiss until the pasta sauce bubbled gaining the attention of Lovino.

"Go away, I'm making dinner" Lovino grumbles, lightly pushing his lover away with a small blush plastered on his face.

"Whatever you say Lovi~" Antonio made his way to the living room and plopped on their tea green couch. He still didn't know how he was going to propose. He figured he would just make up a mood and dip down to propose but he felt like he needed to be unique. He browsed through different ways to propose on the Internet with his phone and found absolutely nothing.

He quit the app and idly flipped through his phone, until his eyes landed on a certain application. The man grinned. That was it!

Lovino set down the two plates of spaghetti and called his lover's name to come eat. He sprinkled some cheese on top of both servings and also placed remaining sauce and noodles on the side. It was never one serving for Antonio. Lovino smiled at the thought, Antonio loved his cooking and would always at least eat two servings. He was also praised endless.

"Mmm, smells delicious, mi tomate~" Antonio cooed, pulling the chair and sitting down, staring at the dish as if it were a pile of gold.

"I know, shut up and eat" Antonio happily obeyed and the pair talked about their day, Antonio making things up as he spent most of his day picking his ring and Lovino complaining about how the 'stupid potato' scared off a model. Antonio washed the dishes as Lovino curled up on the couch, mindlessly flipping through channels.

After Antonio finished, he joined his boyfriend on the sofa and handed Lovino his phone. A hangman game was present on the screen as Lovino raised his eyebrow.

"What's this?"

"A game of hangman~ It's a phrase!" Antonio replied. There was a mixture of nervousness and happiness in his voice but Lovino shrugged it off, his own competitive side rising.

He first put down the vowels. Every vowel word was there 'a' fit in space nine, 'e' fit in space in fourteen, 'i' fit in space two, 'o' fit in space six and 'u' fit in space 7.

Lovino furrowed his eyebrows. Now it became hard. He tried various letters; 'd' wasn't there nor was 'n' or 'g'. He kept on trying and only had one life left. He cursed and stopped randomly tapping on the words. Antonio chuckled, laughing at his tomato's face. It was set in deep concentration as Lovino risked another word; 'b'. The poor man in the phone was hanged and Lovino snapped.

"FUCK! Why the hell would you give me something like this stupid ga-" He trailed off as the game revealed the real phrase. His mouth was wide open as he read the words in his mind.

'Will you marry me?'

Lovino gasped and turned to look at Antonio who was down on one knee, the ring box open, revealing the beauty underneath. The Italian flushed red in the face. Antonio stared straight into his eyes, emerald eyes so full of love, hope, and affection. Small tears trickled down Lovino's cheek as he lightly punched Antonio on the chest. He reached for the phone that was beside him and typed 'yes'.

When Antonio saw the three letters on the screen of his phone, his face lit up so brightly. Lovino had never seen Antonio that happy and he had never felt that happy as he did in that moment either. He tackled his boyfriend to the floor, kissing him with all the love he could muster and replied again.

"Yes I'll marry you bastard…" Antonio chuckled, stifling a sob of his own. The pair sat back up while Antonio gently slipped the ring on Lovino's ring finger.

"Perfect fit" Lovino mumbled. Twisting the ring on his finger, admiring the striking green gem.

"It because we fit so perfectly together my love~" Antonio murmured, his hands slipping around the Italian's sexy waist. Lovino scoffed but leaned into the Spaniard's chest.

"I love you, you stupid idiota" Antonio grinned, stroking his lovers hair.

"I love you too my sweet tomate~"

"I know, shut up and lets go to bed"

"But its only eight thirty-" Antonio stopped speaking as he saw the lust in those eyes that he loved. Lovino's face was pulled in a small pout. The older man could feel his pants getting tighter.

"Right away my love"

* * *

_A/N: hoped you enjoyed it, was an idea that came up to me when I was playing hangman hahahahahhaha ha ha. I need to go do work now v.v and update Eoth and love is like hair and and asdfghjkl_


End file.
